fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 04 - Guidance
Interval 04 - Guidance is the fourth Interval in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. This level further follows Foxtrot 813 as he seeks to find Paxton Fettel, while battling Replica Forces who believe 813 to be a traitor. Two Replica REV6 Powered Armors are found here, as well as four Replica Elites, Replica Assassins and regular Replica Troopers, making this interval difficult for most gamers. Walkthrough Just a disclaimer, this interval is very long, it takes about one and three quarters of missions to complete, therefore expect a long walkthrough. Keep them out! Well, its good that the game give you armor and health while you start, head to the door and you will see Alma standing in front of you; go back to the room you start now, because there is a car on its way to crush you. After this, head to the room to your right for assault rifle and three grenades, you should see Abominations running around you, no need to worry now. Go to the body near the fence and get the combat shotgun, this is a very useful tool for the early part of the mission, make sure you get it. Continue heading to the parking garage, you will see tons of dead ATC Black Ops soldiers, get whatever is left from them and get erady to shoot some little freaks. The combat will begin after you hop down to the sewer, at the end of this tunnel you will see a ATC Black Ops soldier attempt to close the sewer hatch, he closed one but another has a little freak that killed him; for those want to get the "Batten Down The Hatches" achievement listen up, this is the first area with the hathes, see any green hatches? That means they are opened, you have to go to there and close it yourself. But at the same time, Abominations will come out ramdomly from these hatches and attack you, so always ready your shotgun for some buckshot welcome. Close the hatch to your right, then go around the area, you will find a armor vest and shotgun to your right, you should see two opened hatches in front of you, get to the catwalk and go down, close tem before the little freaks can squeeze out from that little spaces. There is another plus side if you do this obviously, that is keeping them from enter the sewers. After crossing the catwalk, you should see two more, same drill, close them before they spawn anything. After you reached the flooded area, you should have 5 hatches closed now. You may wonder why the game has so many supplies in this area, well, because there is a surprise for you. A Remnant will rise up from the water, don't hesitate, shoot it with assault rifle as it screams, after this punch the two puppets in front of you, switch to shotgun and chase it, use Slow-Mo and give it 8 hard-hitting buckshots, it will scream again, retreat and finish it with assault rifle. No matter how far you are from it, the last scream from the Remnant will so some damage to you, but no worries, it is not heavy enough to kill you. To be honest, this fight can take a hassle but its fairly easy. Go back to get the supplies or keep on, there are 4 Abominations to take out in the next tunnel, move slowly and get your shotgun and Slow-Mo ready and they will be no match for you. Ater you reach the end of the tunnel, you will enter the lower part of the sewer, there are lots of Abominations will appear, so always stay on your toes, if you got no time to reload the shotgun, assault rifle come in handy. There are several hatches here you will need to close, including one that many people misses. Anyway, get rid of the little freakheads as you move, you will see a taxi fall, foreshadowing bad things can happen, well it will but we will talk about it later. There is a hatch on the level you are in, and there is another one below you, each door closed will trigger Abominations to appear, close them to make sure you don't have too many of them around you. Despite they don't look tough, they can deal a lot of damage and kill you quickly on Hard mode, the best strategy is to never let them reach you. The sewer of death After closing the two, you will see no more way to go except jumping down. Stop right here, there is a good exploit that make the hard fight easy, so instead of jumping down, go to the ladder and stay on it, after you hear the music and the Remnant screams, climb back up. What happened back there is you will trigger the Remnant to spawn as you fall, but you are not falling, you still can climb back because you are on the ladder. This way the Remnant can never reach you, ironically the puppets are actually your biggest threat, their guns can still harm you. Also the Abominations below will also have trouble reaching you. So its like shooting fish in the barrel, it will be easier than doing this legit on easy. Stay on top and use whatever ranged weapon you got until everyone below is dead. This is supposed to be a really difficult battle because you will fight everything at the same time. Both Remnants and Abominations hit hard on Hard difficulty and in this area they have no trouble reaching you. But I found this bug that make this section a breeze. After this, its time to get the supplies and get the rest of the hatches closed. First you jump down to the lowest level, there are 2 more hatches that need to be closed; just a sidenote, the Abominations somehow stopped spawning after the Remnant is dead, so no need to worry about them coming through the hatches anymore. The lower one is pretty easy to miss especially if you fight the Abomination and Remnants at the lower level, and there is one more after you reach the gate. So, there are 9 Sewer gates in total you need to interact with, do all this you will get the "Batten Down The Hatches" achievement. Next for the next tunnel and Alma will appear once again, she will be surprised that her tunnel trash didn't kill you, she will then spawn something else for you; this time, two Ghost Soldiers, use Slow-Mo and take them out quickly because they are quite deadly, especially for those not prepared. Stand alone The gate in front of you is closed, so you need to find another route to exit the sewer, go right, and enter the service tunnel, in the next room you will find some supplies, including armor and a sniper rifle. make sure you grab it. If you already has the sniper rifle, that is even better, you got more rounds to your advantage to the next hard battle. The next battle is very difficult, especially on Hard mode, if you are going for "Collateral damage" achievement, after the music plays, jump down and turn left, you should see your first glimpse of outside for a while, with some Replica Soldiers who begin to shoot at you. Shoot the car straight ahead, until it catches fire. The resulting explosion should kill at least one Replica Soldier, that nets you a quick "Collateral damage" achievement; personally I never go after this one, so I don't think many of you have trouble with this achievement, if you fail the first try, there are several other cars here you can use. You need at least a kill from the exploding vehicle to get this achievement unlocked, instead of shooting, frag grenade can also trigger car to blow up. But aside from the achievements, there is a Heavy Armor waiting to kick your ass, so after dealing with the first group of the Replica Soldiers, immediately turn your attention to the Heavy Armor, you got no shock grenade, so the only advantage you got is Slow-Mo, use sniper rifle or Hammerhead to hammer him. After he is killed, watch the skybridge to your right, there are two snipers en route to kill you. Remember how lethal they are? Good, that's the reason they need your full-attention. First, get out of their line of sight, there are a few Replica Soldiers near the truck you are hiding, bust these distractions and get the sniper rifle ready. Your best opportunity to attack is they are relocating, or just setting up; they are defenseless while they do that. If you can see the red laser looking for you, that's bad news because they are ready to shoot. 1 shot will cut down 75% of your health and 90% of your armor, so you really do not want to be hit. Use Slow-Mo and the sniper rifle wisely can get you out of trouble here, now, as you move, you can choose to go right or go left, I suggest you go left, because the Replica Soldiers are spawned at left side, you can get your assault rifle ready and kill them if they get close. Always find cover and never expose yourself because there will be more snipers in the burning building to your far-front. Their spawn are quite random and the snipers does not announce themselves when they appear, so if you rush this part like Rambo, there is a good chance that you will take a sniper bullet and dead before you know it. Stick to the left side and look for the burning building. If you got a good eyesight, you will see the figure moving in the building, that's where these rats are, shoot then while they are in position. While you move, aside from looking for snipers, you also have to look out for other Replica units as well. The regular soldiers can be easily defeated by sniper rifle or assault rifle, there will also a Heavy Armor using missile launcher, who is at the top of the building to your right. The missile launcher remains as a deadly weapon, you may want to seek cover or to get killed by one missile. Send him some .50 BMG round from your sniper rifle to show him we mean business. There are about 5 snipers hiding inside the burning building, as I said that they are pretty random so I cannot give you exact number of them or where they will show up. As long as you don't expose yourself too much, there are generally enough time for you to react. Once you see the bus to your right, clear the area and get to it, the bus has some pretty good cover against bullets and missiles, there is also a turret near it, if you use it you will trigger more enemies, including sniper and more Heavy Armor. While in turret, the damage you take is slightly reduced but you cannot take cover. So this is not recommended if you wish to play safe. After you reach the end of the road, this area is free of enemy, you can go all the way back and get the supplies. Enter the door and continue on, later you will go to the loading screen, the mission is done but the interval is not. Invisible... kind of After you reach the office/department store like area, you will hear the electric noise, you might guessed it, the Replica Assassins are around. Its shame that Replica command has the assassins to terminate you, looks like they are getting desperate, lets terminate them instead. The tactic is easy, look at the left side, if you see anything not right, it is not right, shoot it and it will reveal itself as the assassin, there are 6 assassins coming from the same direction, so just sit tight and wait from them to come. After you move down the escalator, there will be one more assassin so you need to watch out of him. For those want to get "Tour de Force" achievement, pay attention, this is one of two attempts you can get this achievement. Your target is a REV6 Power Armor. After it got air-dropped, you have 30 seconds to kill it. Immediately head to your left, where a missile launcher and some shock grenade can be found, throw a shock grenade, fire a salve of 5 missiles to it, then finish it with Hammerhead, timing is pretty crucial to your success. You don't need the missile launcher later anyway so you can fire every missile you got. This one is a bit tricky but its doable. If you failed this attempt, don't worry, there is another attempt later, actually its easier than this one, make sure you picked up the Laser on the lower level. This weapon is a great life-savior. Replica's last stand Well, the Replica is not wiped out after you finish this game but in this part you will face the last units from the Replica force. Go to the tunnel and at the end of it you will see the red laser, a sniper is looking at the location where you are going to land. That is really bad, but this is the Replica Forces' final attempt to stop you, lets get on with it. After you hear their conversation, prepare yourself, because this fight is even more difficult than the last one, you will face about 6 Replica Elites, 4 Replica Soldiers, a sniper and a REV6 Powered Armor. First things first, find the sniper and kill that bastard before he kills you. Next, toss some shock grenades and start killing the Replica Elite with sniper rifle, kill them quickly as they can kill you in a heartbeat, the only advantage here is you got the Slow-Mo and sniper rifle. Remember not to move too quickly or the REV6 Powered Armor will appear. Finish all the Replica Elites you can see first. After you are ready, move front with your Laser and shock grenade, you will see another REV6 Powered Armor dropped-in, take out the laser, and start laying waste on it, it takes out 60 to 70% of the battery to completely disable it, this should take less than 30 seconds and will net you the "Tour de Force" achievement should you fail the previous encounter. Now, there is another achievement "Dead Weight", first, wait for the Slow-Mo bar to refill, go to the area where the missile launcher is, Turn 90 degrees to the right and you should see a collapsed building hanging over the path way. When you proceed a few steps in that direction, four more Replica soldiers will zip down the top of it. Use sniper rifle or assault rifle to kill them before they touch the ground. You have to be quick, if one soldier lands safely you failed the challenge. After they are all dealt with, and no one stand on the ground, you will get the "Dead Weight" achievement, that's about 90% of the F.E.A.R. 2 Reborn achievements unlocked. Good work, now you can focus on finishing the game rather than keeping eye out for achievements. Go all the way to the lower area, avoid hazards like fire, and eventually you will reach the start point of Interval 05. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Article stubs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals